1. Field
Exemplary embodiments of the invention relate to a liquid crystal display capable of reducing light leakage and a method of manufacturing the liquid crystal display.
2. Description of the Background
A liquid crystal display (LCD) may display an image by generating an electric field between two substrates to control an amount of light passing through a liquid crystal layer interposed between the two substrates.
A lower substrate of the two substrates may include a plurality of gate lines, a plurality of data lines, and a plurality of pixel electrodes, and an upper substrate of the two substrates may include a common electrode. The liquid crystal layer including liquid crystal molecules is disposed between the lower substrate and the upper substrate.
The liquid crystal molecules are configured by the electric field generated by the pixel electrode and the common electrode to control the amount of the light passing through the liquid crystal layer. However, when an electric field, other than the electric field generated by the pixel electrode and the common electrode, is applied to the liquid crystal layer, the liquid crystal molecules may become misaligned in undesired directions, thereby causing light leakage in the LCD.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known to a person of ordinary skill in the art.